Naru's chance after death
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: Naru died at Hidan's hands and had to watch her frineds mourn her death. Who are these two males who are talking about this place called soul society? Bleach X over couple inside Fem Naru r&r hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

This is my first x over ever and the pairing is going to be fem Naru/Hitsugaya. i hope you enjoy this story and have fun reading it

* * *

Naru was lying on the ground hoping that someone could stop the pain which was soaring through her. She had many injuries on her body, most done from the battle she had just fought with an Akatsuki member Hidan but he managed to escape. Naru's injuries were gashes near her heart and broken arm. Naru didn't realise Sasuke behind her trying to believe the condition Naru was in but he couldn't so he approached her gulping. Naru spat out some blood causing some blood to trickle down from the corner of her mouth.

'Naru…what happened?' Sasuke asked Naru who smiled sadly at him.

'Hidan attacked me…it's no big deal, Kyuubi will heal me soon' Naru spoke sounding defeated as Sasuke picked her up bridal style.

'I'm taking you back to Konoha to get healed…I won't stand back and let you die' Sasuke spoke as he pulled Naru close as if he was hugging her trying to avoid her wounds. Naru finally got the first chance to stare into Sasuke's eyes. She could see affection in the young Uchiha's eyes making Naru feel calm inside. Naru could see the heat going to his cheeks at a fast rate. Sasuke could see Naru staring into his eyes and he saw a smile appear fast on Naru's cheeks making him smile softly at her.

'Come on Naru let's go back to Konoha' Sasuke whispered softly into her eye sending a shiver down Naru's back. Naru just nodded in return trying to hide her smile but realised that she was cuddling into Sasuke's chest. This caused Sasuke to blush a little bit aswell so he turned his face away from her so he wouldn't see his blush. They walked like that for about half an hour before Naru began to feel the pain soaring through her again making her wince. Sasuke saw Naru wince and worry begun to rise inside him.

'Naru…please bare the pain for a little longer' Sasuke begged as he hugged Naru close, their lips almost touching. Sasuke saw this and quickly caught her lips into a searing kiss making Naru squeak a little. Naru froze but began to struggle back but she could tell this was quickening her death so she didn't say anything since this would be her last memory before she died. So Naru just then went limp in Sasuke's arms letting out her last breath muttering the words "Be happy Sasuke". Sasuke froze in shock but soon came out of that state and began shaking Naru hoping she had just passed out but Sasuke knew she was dead. He quickly got up and began running towards Konoha hoping that they could find a way to bring her back. He ran for about an hour when he finally arrived at the gates heading straight for the Hokage tower where Tsunade and Shizune were. Sasuke jumped through the window to see Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune talking but suddenly stop when he realised their eyes were on Naru.

'Sasuke give me Naru and go!' Tsunade yelled at him as she got up and rushed over to them taking a deathly pale Naru out of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke had bowed and disappeared into thin air while Tsunade placed her head to where Naru's heart was supposed to be but she heard nothing at all.

'Naru…' Tsunade whispered as the first of many tears fell from her eyes. Her body begun shaking as the tears came spilling.

'NARU!!' Tsunade yelled as she collapsed onto her knees sobbing her heart out. The village heard this and wondered what had happened to the blonde girl. They had come to respect her now and no longer saw her as Kyuubi. Soon the whole village saw the hokage walk out with the deathly pale body of one Naru Namikaze. Hinata approached Tsunade scared when she saw Naru's corpse.

'Please…don't tell me…' Hinata stuttered as she felt tears come to her eyes a few landing on Naru's face as if she was crying herself. Tsunade just nodded as her own tears were still slipping down her face. Neji looked at Naru shock spread over his face as he and Naru were going to get married in 3 months. He felt his world crash down on him suddenly as tears found a way out of his eyes. Hinata walked over to Neji and hugged him close as if her life was over aswell. Naru was the closest thing they had since they were children. Naru and Neji were childhood lovers and Naru and Hinata were childhood friends. They shared everything and nothing could keep them apart but guess fate had other plans for the blonde. Kiba and Naru had grew into inseparable friends so this hit him hard aswell. Shino was as close to Naru as Kiba was so when he saw Naru's body he felt depressed for the first time in ages. Sakura hadn't cared for Naru ever even if she acted nice to her. Sasuke was somewhere else silently crying as Naru died in his arms. Chouji and Shikamaru ran to Tsunade and Naru straight away and stood shocked beyond belief as they laid eyes upon Naru's body. Ino and Tenten just hugged each other crying their eyes out, Lee was comforting Neji on his loss. Tsunade was planning to send the message to Suna the next day about Naru's death, hopefully it won't affect him too much. While they were mourning they never knew the presence of the dead girl watching them.

XXXXX Naru's POV XXXXX

I feel cold all of a sudden as my spirit left my body. I found myself looking at Sasuke holding my dead body closely, it took a while for what I saw process in my mind…that I was dead. I couldn't get past the shock, it was too hard to bare but when I saw Sasuke run away with my body I had the urge to follow him... it was calling me in that direction as soon as I left my body. Sasuke had taken my body to Konoha and looked like he was heading to the hokage tower. It hit me then of why it brought me this way, it was going to show me how much people would miss me before I leave this world. I heard what Tsunade shouted clearly. Guilt was stabbing at me. If only I had been stronger or been a better ninja I wouldn't of have died but I guess fate decided it was time for me. Oh great Im thinking like Neji used to about fate. I would've chuckled if the scene in front of me wasn't heart breaking. Everyone was mourning over me and it's my fault. I floated down near Neji and hugged him hoping he could feel me next to him. I saw him smile, that has to be a sign so I gave them all hugs before whispering goodbye as I walked away from them.

XXXXX normal POV XXXXX

As Naru walked away from Konoha, two people stopped in front of her. One had red hair with markings on his face and the other had black/raven hair with white accessories in his hair at the front. Both were dressed in black robes with swords at their sides.

'Who are you two?' Naru asked them as she swapped glances between the both males. The raven haired one seemed to be the one to answer the question.

'My name is Kuchiki Byakuya and he is Abarai Renji, we are from soul society' Byakuya told Naru who nodded in response.

'I'm Namikaze Naru' Naru replied back only to see their eyes widen. 'What's wrong?' Naru asked them waving her hand in front of their faces getting both of them out of their trace like state.

'You'll understand when you go to soul society' Byakuya spoke as he hit the end of his sword of Naru's head and she began to disappear with a hell butterfly guiding her to a very crowded street. Naru looked around to see…

* * *

There you have the first chapter of Naru's chance after death, if you have any better title ideas plz let me know! well i'll update soon and see you next time Ja Ne

Kisa xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chappie 2 of naru's chance after death finally lol. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but i promise the next update will come soon. It was another writers block again but i got around it and i hope you enjoy chappie 2!  


* * *

Naru appeared in a crowded street where she saw lots of people walking round stalls obviously buying daily things for them. Looking round for Renji and Byakuya noticing they weren't anywhere in sight so she decided to explore the area to see if she could find anyone who could explain to her where the hell she is. She was taught in her life that there was one shikigami but she didn't know the news she was about to receive. She soon saw a tall guy with black hair spiked up with bells at each end also wore an eyepatch over his right eye with a scar going down the left side of his face through his eye. She noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as Renji and Byakuya wore with the same sword as them. She ran up to him knowing he would be able to answer her questions and hopefully give her the information she needed to actually know her way around his new place. He looked down at her with wonder in his eyes and he grinned widely.

'What do you want little girl?' Kenpachi asked Naru as she glared at him. She sighed letting her anger out before replying to him.

'My name is Naru Namikaze not "little girl" you asshole and I just wanted to know where the hell I am,' Naru calmly stated trying to keep her anger hidden as she hated being treated small when it wasn't her fault she wasn't very tall. Kenpachi looked at her up and down wondering if she was the daughter of Minato Namikaze that Byakuya and Renji saw.

'I'm Zaraki Kenpachi caption of the 11th division,' Kenpachi grinned as Naru just stared at him confused. Naru wondered what the hell he was going on about with the division thing.

'What the hell do you mean by 11th division?' Naru asked her eyebrow raised in confusion wondering how she was going to survive in such a place. Kenpachi just stared at Naru and grinned at her.

'In soul society if you become a shikigami like the two you saw before you were brought here and then you are placed in a division. There are 13 in total and they each specialize in one area. You'll learn most of this when you enter the academy,' Kenpachi explained abit before he started to walk towards the gate leading into an important area cut off from normal spirits that resided here. Naru just jogged a little to catch up as she was too busy staring at the different shikigami.

'Where are we going now?' Naru asked as Kenpachi just stared at her weirdly but then laughed. He grinned an evil grin before he lead her to a huge tower looking like the main one around. Naru just kept looking about the place seeing all eyes on her and Kenpachi as they walked through the building towards the founder of soul society and four other people. Kenpachi left then as his vice caption was calling him. Naru had to stare long and hard at them before she recognised two of them as the third and fourth hokage.

'Oiji-san is that you?' Naru asked in barely a whisper as she stepped towards the third hokage's shocked form.

'Naru why are you here? What happened?' Sarutobi asked her with sad confused eyes as Naru sighed slowly.

'Let's just say the Akatsuki finally found me but only one of them fought me, he was immortal so he ran for it leaving me to bleed to death,' Naru spoke sighing shaking her head. 'Atleast they didn't get Kyuubi, he is safe with me still' Naru grinned slightly making Sarutobi smile back at her also.

'I'm sorry you had to die at such a young age, anything happen while I've been dead?' Sarutobi asked Naru as she smiled brightly back at him.

'Jiraiya and I went to get Tsunade to be the 5th hokage but Orochimaru appeared then they fought, we finally got her to be the 5th hokage then soon we got Sasuke back, removed the cursed seal, I got engaged to Neji…' Naru paused then thinking of Neji of how heart broken he must have been but he couldn't remain attached to her, he had to move on. 'We were to be married in 3 months…" Naru muttered as tears made their way down her cheeks as her legs buckled underneath her sending her whole body to the ground. Naru's arms caught her weight suddenly keeping her from falling completely. Sarutobi wrapped his arms round the poor girl while Minato made his way over to them both.

"Naru look at me please," Minato asked the girl softly as he saw her eyes stare straight into his while tears were still spilling down her face. "We all regret leaving our loved ones behind, we have to bare the guilt and live to see them again. Will you do that for me?" Minato asked Naru who nodded slightly making him smile.

"Have you seen these two weird guys anywhere? One have red hair and tattoos on his face and the other is a really cold person who has white hair accessories in his hair," Naru sort of explained to the two old Hokages.

"You must mean Renji and Byakuya, why do you want to know where they are?" Minato asked in confusion as he stared at the girl.

"I told them my name was Naru Namikaze and they stared at me like I had grown a second head for something like that!" Naru raised her voice at the end, she was still wondering what the hell they were shocked about.

"Naru we have something to tell you soon but we'll wait until all the captions and vice captions come for the meeting in a few minutes," Sarutobi smiled sadly at the girl who tilted her head to the side.

"Will some tall scary tall guy called Zaraki be there?" Naru asked another question as Sarutobi and Minato nodded at the same time. "He didn't explain to me well enough about shikigamis and soul society and the 13 divisions," Naru muttered as she was still confused about this whole place.

"Well we'll explain more at the meeting but for now we'll take you to the place where the meeting will be as it'll start by the time we get there," Minato told her as the three of them headed towards one of the main buildings.

XXXXX At the meeting place XXXXX

All of the captions and vice captions were standing in a line on either side on the hall as Naru just stood behind Minato and Sarutobi. She then spotted Kenpachi with a pink haired girl, also she turned her head to see Renji and Byakuya.

"Ermm… Oiji-san who are all these people?" Naru asked abit curious as she was with everything in this new place at the moment.

"Ok go stand at the front next to the guy standing at the front he's name is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai and he is the commander caption of all 13 divisions," Sarutobi told Naru who nodded slowly before stepping forward a little timid. Yamamoto turned in her direction and smiled at her holding out his hand.

"Welcome Naru to soul society, I see you already know Kenpachi Zaraki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Minato Namikaze and Sarutobi Sasuke," Yamamoto spoke to her as she seemed shocked for one second but nodded in reply still somehow.

"Did you just say Minato Namikaze?" Naru asked Yamamoto who nodded, Naru turned round looking at Minato to see him grinning while rubbing the back of his head. "Ok fine I'll deal with that later just tell me where the hell I am and who the hell all these people are," Naru sort of spoke rushed as she was still really confused.

"Lets start with 1st division caption is me**, 2****nd**** division caption is **Soi Fon, 3rd division caption is Gin Ichimaru, 4th division caption is Unohana Retsu, 5th division caption is Sousuke Aizen, 6th division caption is Byakuya Kuchiki, 7th division caption is Sajin Komamura, 8th division caption is Kyouraku Shinsui, 9th division caption is Tousen Kaname, 10th division caption is Toushiro Hitsugaya, 11th division caption is Kenpachi Zaraki, 12th division caption is Mayuri Kurotsuchi and 13th division caption is Jyuushiro Ukitake," Yamamoto spoke each captions name out as Naru slowly nodded as their name was each read out. "Any questions Naru?" Yamaoto then asked.

"Is Minato my father?" Naru asked her head tilted, her eyes demanding an answer.

"Naru, yes Minato is your father," Sarutobi answered her before Yamamoto did, Naru felt cold and shocked then as tears came to her eyes. She ran straight out the doors and just started jumping building to building wanting to go back to Konoha, she still couldn't believe her father was the reason her life was so miserable.

"Naru come back here!" Minato shouted after her as he began to run after her but she didn't stop. She kept running and running, never stopping…

* * *

Well...there you go, i hoped you liked it and if you see any mistakes please point them out to me and as for the vice captions i'll introduce them when Naru goes round seeing the different divisions. I promise to update in the next month or so! Ja Ne Kisa xXx


End file.
